


You and I

by Taolee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiestas salvajes dan como resultado cosas asombrosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

 

 **Título:** [You and I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIiJ-taILB8)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** One Direction

 **Pairing:** Harry/Louis

 **Disclaimer:** Ermmm pues no sé qué decir aquí, sólo que ellos no me pertenecen y lo demás os lo dejo a vosotras.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warning:** None.

 **Resumen:** La fiestas salvajes dan como resultado cosas asombrosas.

 **Nota de la autora:** Tenía que empezar con este fic el año. ¡Feliz 2015! También os sonará el final del fanfic porque yo misma he compartido esa frase por las redes sociales varias veces. No suelo ser tan obvia, al menos sin pretenderlo, pero es que era el momento y el lugar para ello.

 

 

 

YOU AND I

 

 

 

La fiesta de fin de año había sido una locura. No sabía de quién era el piso donde se había montado semejante salvajada de gente bailando, bebiendo y quitándose la ropa, pero seguramente al día siguiente habría que lavar con lejía las paredes. Eso como mínimo.

 

Se despertó porque se sentía incómodo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y aún agarrando un botellín de cerveza. El otro brazo estaba debajo de un cuerpo que no reconocía. Tiró de él y se incorporó.

Todo estaba ahora en silencio. Por la luz que se colaba de esos enormes ventanales debían de ser las cinco a las seis de la mañana. ¿Por qué tenía que amanecer tan pronto?

Al levantarse sintió frío. Mientras había estado tumbado había estado protegido por los cuerpos que había a su alrededor, pero ahora que se ponía en pie, la humedad le erizó la piel.

Dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo, buscándole.

— ¡Coño, Harry, ten cuidado!

Harry miró hacia abajo al darse cuenta que había pisado a Niall sin querer. No le dio tiempo de disculparse cuando el otro se dio la vuelta, volviéndose a acurrucar a la persona que tenía a su lado, y quedándose dormido en el acto.

 

Ahora sí, mirando por donde andaba y con los ojos aún medio cerrados por la molesta claridad, caminó por el piso directo hacia su único objetivo.

No sabía dónde estaba. Lo había perdido de vista mucho rato atrás, cuando un par de locas con más pelos en los huevos que él, se subieron a la mesa de la cocina a bailar el gangsta style. En serio, la fiesta se les había ido de las manos. A partir de ahí poco recordaba.

Caminó sorteando gente dormida por el suelo en posiciones imposibles. ¿Habrían echado algo en la bebida o es que habían bailado hasta que sus cuerpos habían dicho basta?

Iba descalzo y la madera crujía bajo sus pies. Eso, acompañado de algún que otro ronquido, era lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor.

 

Entonces sí, al fondo de la sala, había un sofá pequeño que tenía pinta de haber sido recogido de la calle. Era de tres plazas, pero había por lo menos siete personas encima. A él le sobraban seis.

Caminó hacia ellos, esquivó brazos y piernas y se subió al sofá hasta llegar a la esquina opuesta, donde el mueble estaba pegado a la pared.

Se arrodilló y se hizo un hueco, tumbándose a su lado y estirándose cuan largo era.

 

Louis reaccionó sin despertarse del todo. Sólo supo que Harry se había tumbado a su lado. Para él eso era suficiente. Se giró y se acopló desde atrás, amoldándose a su cuerpo, metiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. Tiró de algo que parecía ser el abrigo de alguien y los tapó a ambos.

Harry sentía su aliento en su cuello. Se relajó entre sus brazos y se quedó de nuevo dormido.

 

Ninguno de los dos había necesitado abrir del todo los ojos para buscarse. Ni siquiera llamarse para saber donde estaban. Incluso dormidos, sabían cómo encontrarse el uno al otro.

 

 

 

**——**

 

 

¿Qué hora era? ¿Y a qué diablos olía ese abrigo?

Louis se apartó la manga de la cara y resopló. Al fin algo de oxígeno.

Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el sofá. Los aplastados rizos de Harry le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. Involuntariamente sonrió.

Harry tenía ese poder; hacerle esbozar una sonrisa sin necesitar estar despierto.

Habían pasado malos momentos últimamente, pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Lo habían hablado, mucho, y lo habían discutido. Incluso llegaron a levantar varias veces el tono de voz, pero finalmente habían llegado a una conclusión; no podían estar separados el uno del otro.

Feliz por saber que Harry estaba ahí acurrucado junto a él, se desperezó. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente cuando su entrepierna se rozó, involuntariamente, con ese adorable trasero que tenía delante. Había sido sin querer, además, levantarse palote era algo normal. Por eso se volvió a desperezar, para no tener que admitir que se estaba rozando a propósito. Siempre era más fácil echarle la culpa a los espasmos de su cuerpo que a la falta de control de sus deseos.

— ¿Cuántas veces vas a estirarte? —la voz de Harry sonó demasiado cercana y demasiado despierta. Tenía que haber sentido que le había puesto un rabito con todas las letras.

Ahora quedaba su respuesta. Podía mentir, hacerse el dormido, el despistado, o incluso el sonámbulo, pero sabía que con Harry lo mejor era ir de frente.

— Hasta que estuvieras despierto —le susurró al oído. En serio, ¿cómo podía oler tan bien? Tenía que ser su champú. ¡Nadie olía así de bien después de sudar como un orangután en una fiesta!

—Ya estoy despierto. ¿Y ahora... qué? —arrastró las palabras.

Louis se planteó mostrarle un resumen detallado de lo que haría ahora, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento, así que se limitó a rodearle con los brazos y apretujarse contra su espalda.

— Ahora —susurró—, es cuando cerramos los ojos y pensamos un deseo para que se cumpla este año.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente para mirarle con una mueca en la boca. Ese año que acababa de pasar había tenido cosas muy buenas, pero también cosas muy malas, así que si tenía que desear algo, quería que Louis no dejara de hablarle ni quererle nunca.

Dejando volar su imaginación, sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —quiso saber Louis tras él, viéndole esbozar esa sonrisa—. ¿Qué has pedido para este año?

— Que me besen bajo la lluvia —respondió, confesando la imagen que aún tenía en mente como si se tratara de una de sus películas favoritas. Luego se movió levemente para mirarle a la cara—. ¿Qué has pedido tú?

— Que comience a llover.

 

 


End file.
